A Girl's Life
by Greenbug2005
Summary: Faye realizes that she is truely in love with Spike. Will Spike admit his true feelings to Faye? Will they both finally know how eachother feels? Please Read and Review.^_^!


Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop, I wish! ^_^!  
  
Chapter 1- Busted!  
  
I walked in the main room of Jet's ship, calm and cool, with a cigarette in my hand. Spike, like always, laying on the couch and Ed thoughtfully playing with Ein.  
  
The day was long and there wasn't anything to do. I went over to Spike and woke him up bye blowing smoke in his face.  
  
"Hey! What'd you do that for!?!" he said waving his arms around like a crazy monkey.  
  
"Lumphead, I just wanted to sit down, there isn't any where to sit in this moving dumpster!" I replied as Spike moved his feet to the floor.  
  
And it was true. Jet had way to many papers and files everywhere. He must've been researching something major because Jet doesn't get into anything unless it's big business.  
  
"Lumphead-Lumphead! ^_^" Ed danced around. "Faye-Faye are you a cra-a-azy lumphead?^.^" Ed said while doing the wave with her arms.  
  
"My name is Faye! You only say it once! And no I'm not a lumphead, Spike's job is to be the lumphead around here." I said with a little smirk on my face.  
  
Spike lit up a cigarette and said, "At least I'm not the one who eats everything in sight! We're almost out of food!" Spike took another puff off his cigarette.  
  
"Hey! A girl has to eat! And if you ask me, microwave dinners and beer are not high-class dining!" I said while putting out my cigarette.  
  
"Well, Uh. well I~" Spike stuttered and got cut off by the sound of bullets hitting the space ship.  
  
I was satisfied with my answer.  
  
"What the hell was that!?!" Spike jumped up and went to the control room where Jet was doing research.  
  
"Wo-o-oah! Attack of the space monsters! O-o-o-o! 0.0" Ed said while hanging upside down from bars on the ceiling.  
  
"Jet! What's going on!?! You're supposed to be watching out for bounty hunters! And you're just doing research and not paying any attention to what's ahead of us!" Spike yelled.  
  
"I'm busy." Jet said, his eyes locked on his computer screen.  
  
"Errr! Fine!" Spike left and went to the space room. He changed into the right space outfit and went outside the ship to check it out.  
  
I walked into the control room to find Jet but Spike wasn't there.  
  
"Where'd Spike go now?"  
  
"Outside." He said simply.  
  
"Out side! It could be dangerous! B-but it's not like I care." I said running to the space room.  
  
I changed into my space outfit and open the door. I climbed on the ship and shut the door behind me.  
  
"Where is Spike? Hopefully nothing bad happened to him." I said, accidentally out loud.  
  
I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Freeze!" I looked back and a person from the hospital was there (you know the one that I owe a whole lot of money to).  
  
"We know who you are Faye Valentine, and you have to come with us!" the bounty hunter walked closer.  
  
He brought out his gun but before I knew it a gunshot was fired from behind him. The bullet went in him and the guy that worked for the doctor fell down dead.  
  
I looked around and saw nothing. Then out of the shadows Spike came walking out.  
  
"So, you wish nothing bad would've happened to me?" he said with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
My face blushed and turned hot.  
  
"What I meant was that hopefully you hadn't gotten shot or killed, it would be a real bad mess to clean up!" I covered my self up good that time!  
  
"Yeah, I suppose your right." Spike walked away and went back inside.  
  
"Did I make him upset? I really didn't mean what I said. What should I do?" I said accidentally out loud (AGAIN) in the space room while getting out of my space suit.  
  
"Faye-Faye! You like Lumphead-Lumphead? ^_^" Ed said flipping around.  
  
"Hey!" I said. "I'm FAYE! And I don't~" Ed cut me off.  
  
"Faye-Faye should write a note to Lumphead-Lumphead, right Ein? ^.^" Ed asked the dog. Ein just looked at her and barked.  
  
Maybe Ed was right, NO WAY! Or should I. I thought to myself.  
  
~*~SHOULD FAYE VALENTINE CONFESS HER FEELINGS TO SPIKE? DOES SPIKE HAVE ANY TRUE FEELINGS FOR FAYE? FIND OUT AND JOIN THE BEBOP CREW IN CHAPTER 2- LOVE OR LUST!  
  
*~*See you Space Cowboy.^_^ 


End file.
